elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyrodiil (Online)
Cyrodiil is the capital province and central battleground of the Three Banners War in Tamriel.October 18, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online Tamriel, Now and Then – Places The Aldmeri Dominion, the Daggerfall Covenant, and the Ebonheart Pact fight for control of the Imperial City, the Ruby Throne, and the province of Cyrodiil itself.The Elder Scrolls Online The Alliance War The Alliance War in Cyrodiil involves seizing, holding, and controlling of massive strongholds and their resources, utilizing siege weapons, taking powerful Elder Scrolls, and crowning an Emperor for the respective Alliance. Cyrodiil also offers PvE content, such as repeatable quests found in towns, exploring caves, crumbling towers, Ayleid ruins and more, as well as finding valuable crafting materials that can only be obtained in Cyrodiil. Players may enter the province and engage in combat once they reach level 10, where they will be assigned to a Campaign and access to Cyrodiil from a safe location that enemies cannot enter. Players are boosted to the stats of a typical Level 50 (they are not boosted in the case of the player being Level 50 or above) so all players are given an equal chance, however, higher level players will still have more of an advantage as they will have more abilities and passive abilities than lower levels, as well as better armor and weapons. September 9, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Variety Pack 7 Alliance War Campaigns A Campaign consists of a group of players battling for control of Cyrodiil for a set period of time. Campaigns can last from a week to a month, and multiple campaigns in Cyrodiil can occur at the same time but players can only see other players from their own campaign. Players can assign themselves to 2 campaigns at a time: a home campaign, in which players receive the full bonuses of being in a campaign, or a guest campaign in which players can assign to if they just want to do PvP. Players are be able to visit other Campaigns at a cost of 15,000 Alliance Points. During a Campaign, an Alliance’s performance will affect bonuses players can receive across the game (not just in Cyrodiil). For example, having an Emperor on the throne who is in your alliance, will give all players assigned to that campaign +5 extra health per level, so at Level 50 players will have +250 health. At the end of a campaign, players receive rewards depending on whether an Alliance came in 1st, 2nd, or 3rd for that campaign duration, with 1st obviously being the highest reward tier. Cyrodiil will always remain open, even at the end of a campaign, and Alliances do not lose any ownership of their fortifications. The only thing that changes at the end of a campaign is the Alliances scores, which get reset to 0.July 1, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Do our Alliances get completely reset at the end of PvP campaigns Each campaign can have up to 2000 players in Cyrodiil at once, with the client being optimized for 200 players on-screen at one time (this does not mean more players can't appear).January 29, 2013. The Guardian Elder Scrolls Online: How PVP allow players total control There are currently five campaigns, each with their own durations. *Thornblade - 1 month long. *Azura's Star - 1 month long. *Chillrend - 2 weeks long. *Haderus - 1 week long. *Blackwater Blade - 5 days long, non-Veteran players only. Fortifications and their Resources Alliance wide bonuses in PvP and PvE are awarded for taking and maintaining fortifications, their resources, and smaller fortifications called outposts. There are 18 in total, with 6 fortifications owned by default (but can still be taken by other alliances) in each of the 3 alliance territories, known as Home Keeps.Aug 29, 2013. mmohdtv The Elder Scrolls Online Interview with Lead PvP Designer fortifications are linked together in a transit line. If an Alliance holds several linked fortifications, its members can fast travel from one to another using a Transitus Shrine, unless that fortification is under attack, the Transitus link is broken or enemies control all 3 of the fortification's resources.June 28, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Support Will there be any fast travel between keeps... Every wall, gate and, in certain fortifications, the roof, in a fortification is destructible. However, once it is taken it stays in the condition in which it was after an attack, meaning that any walls and gates that were destroyed or damaged will need to be rebuilt or repaired.August 26, 2013. MMORPG.com On Guilds, Being Emperor, and Much More Masonry and woodworking kits can be purchased from the fortification quartermasters to help repair them more quickly. There are two flags in a fortification which must both be held by the same Alliance to officially capture it. The three resources around a fortification are lumber mills, farms, and mines, which fuel its upgrade process. Lumber mills help make fortification doors stronger and allow them to repair themselves automatically. Farms make fortification guards tougher and stronger, and mines help reinforce the walls, making them harder to destroy and allowing them to repair themselves over time as well. Taking control of resources around fortifications also shuts off various patrols in the vicinity.April 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Alliances at War There are capture banners at each resource, and resources are captured independently of fortifications. If all three resources are controlled by an enemy alliance to that which controls the fortification, the Transitus link will be broken and teleporting to the fortification is disabled. Towns and Villages The citizens of towns in Cyrodiil are neutral towards player characters, but guards from the Alliance that holds nearby fortifications will patrol the streets.March 28, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Conflict in Cyrodiil, Part 1Each town offers different repeatable quests that reward players with gold and experience.Players must be wary of enemy players and guards, however. Emperor The title of Emperor is given to the player highest on the Alliance leaderboards while their Alliance controls all of the 6 fortifications surrounding the Imperial City (Chalman, Aleswell, Ash, Roebeck, Alessia and Blue Road). Once crowned, the Emperor will receive a skill line which can only be gained through achieving Emperor status. Powers include being able to make siege more effective, being able to knock down walls quicker, doubling their health, magicka and stamina and having reduced Ultimate Ability costs.August 24, 2013. Teso Elite ESO Interview with Maria Aliprando An Emperor is dethroned when their alliance loses all the fortifications necessary to crown an Emperor (Losing one or five fortifications will not dethrone the Emperor, all 6 are required.). The dethroned Emperor will still fortification their skill line and given the title of "Former Emperor", although the abilities in it become much less powerful. Alliance Points Alliance Points can be used to purchase armor, weapons, siege weapons and to join a new campaign. The highest amount of Alliance points are awarded for participating in fortification battles and contributing to the fortification's capture, but can be earned through any combat activity. Siege Weapons Siege Weapons are used by players to break down walls, smash open the doors of fortifications, collapse the fortification's roof and obliterate the armies of their opponents. Trebuchets (Firepot and Iceball), catapults (Meatbag, Oil and Scattershot), ballistae (Fire Ballista, Ice Ballista, Lightning Ballista), flaming oil, forward camps and battering rams are available to use, and they can be obtained and constructed by anyone that has the Alliance Points to purchase them. Rams are mobile, and ballistae, catapults, flaming oil and trebuchets can be packed up after they’re deployed so that they can be repositioned for further uses. If an enemy siege operator is killed, players can set the weapon on fire and it will get destroyed very quickly, however players of the alliance owning the weapon can douse the flames and take over the role of operator. Elder Scrolls Elder Scrolls are artifacts of immense power which give Alliance wide bonuses. Each Alliance has two Elder Scrolls by default and may only receive their bonuses while they are kept in special strongholds or fortifications held by that alliance in Cyrodiil. Enemies from the opposing Alliances can break into these strongholds and take the Elder Scrolls back to their own strongholds and fortifications. Locations Cities *Bruma *Cheydinhal *Chorrol *Cropsford *Vlastarus Settlements *Abbey of the Eight *Burned Estate *Hackdirt *Temple of the Ancestor Moths *Weye *Weynon Priory Ayleid Ruins *Anga *Belda *Ceyatatar *Culotte *Fanacas *Fanacasecul *Hrotanda Vale *Juras' Fall *Lake Mist Ruins *Lindai *Lipsand Tarn *Moranda *Nagastani *Narsinfel *Ninendava *Nornal *Nornalhorst *Piukanda *Sardavar Leed *Sedor *Sercen *Wenyandawik *Vahtacen Camps *Gray Viper Outpost *Highlander Camp Delves *Bloodmayne Cave *Breakneck Cave *Capstone Cave *Cracked Wood Cave *Echo Cave *Haynote Cave *Kingscrest Cavern *Muck Valley Cavern *Newt Cave *Nisin Cave *Pothold Caverns *Quickwater Cave *Red Ruby Cave *Serpent Hollow Cave *Toadstool Hollow *Underpall Cave Dolmens *Applewatch Wood Dolmen *Cheydinhal Foothills Dolmen *Eastern Shore Dolmen *Great Forest Dolmen *Greenmead Dolmen *Niben Basin Dolmen *Nibenay Valley Dolmen *Northwestern Shore Dolmen *Winter's Reach Dolmen Estates *Harlun's Watch *Hedoran Estate *Ice-Heart Home *Shurgak Clan Estate *Wilminn's Winery *Zimar's Winery Landmarks *Abandoned Orchard *Empire Tower *Moffka's Lament *White Fall Mountain *Wooden Hand Outlook Mundus Stones *The Apprentice *The Atronach *The Lady *The Lover *The Mage *The Ritual *The Serpent *The Shadow *The Steed *The Thief *The Tower *The Warrior Other *Cloud Ruler Temple *Crooked Finger Redoubt *Lunar Fang Docks *Riverwatch Alliance War Locations Home Bases *Eastern Elsweyr Gate *Northern High Rock Gate *Northern Morrowind Gate *Southern High Rock Gate *Southern Morrowind Gate *Western Elsweyr Gate Fortifications *Arrius Keep *Blue Road Keep *Chalman Keep *Castle Alessia *Castle Black Boot *Castle Bloodmayne *Castle Brindle *Castle Faregyl *Castle Roebeck *Drakelowe Keep *Farragut Keep *Fort Aleswell *Fort Ash *Farragut Keep *Fort Dragonclaw *Fort Glademist *Fort Rayles *Fort Warden *Kingscrest Keep *Nikel Outpost *Sejanus Outpost *Bleakers' Outpost Milegates *Alessia Bridge *Ash Milegate *Chalman Milegate *Culotte Bridge *Horunn Milegate *Niben Bridge *Odiil Milegate *Winter Gate Scroll Temples/Gates *Temple of Chim *Temple of Ghartok *Temple of Alma Ruma *Temple of Mnem *Temple of Ni-Mohk *Temple of Altadoon *Gate of Chim *Gate of Ghartok *Gate of Mnem *Gate of Alma Ruma *Gate of Altadoon *Gate of Ni-Mohk Gallery Alliance Battle.jpg|Alliance Battle Cyrodiil Under Siege.jpg|Cyrodiil Under Siege Cyrodiil Town.jpg|Town in Cyrodiil Ayleid Ruin (Online).jpg|Culotte Ayleid Ruin Conflict in Cyrodiil.jpg|Burning settlement in Cyrodiil Cyrodiil view.png|An Ebonheart Pact keep view Southern Morrowind Gate Region.png Cyrodiil Panoramic.jpg|Panoramic screenshot of the landscape. Appearances * * * * * References ru:Сиродил (Online) Category:Online: Provinces